People in certain populations, for example as much as about 50% Asian populations, are born with single eyelids, i.e., an upper eyelid without visible crease. There has always existed an aesthetic need for converting single eyelids into double eyelids, i.e., upper eyelid divided into a top and bottom portion by a visible crease. The most prevalent manner of conversion is surgery, which is costly, painful and risky. There is a genuine need for non-surgical methods for converting single eyelids into double eyelids.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,733,856 and U.S. Patent Appl. Pub. No. 2004/0134506 disclose tapes or strings for attaching to the eyelids to form a fold thereon.
Japanese Pat. Pub. No. JP2003310650 discloses a linear and flexible apparatus generally in the shape of eyeglasses. When worn, the upper rim is pressed into the upper eyelids of the wearer and creates a crease therein.
Chinese Pat. Pub. No. CN2044817U discloses an apparatus comprising frame and two pins. The end of the pins are pressed into the eyelids of the wearer, generating point depressions. By sliding the pins along the length of the frame, a line of depression, i.e., a crease can be made into the eyelids of the wearer.
One object of the present invention is to provide a device which can be worn by the wearer without any assistance to generate a crease in the upper eyelids in a non-surgical manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device in the form of fully functional eyeglasses which can be worn by the wearer without any assistance to generate a crease in the upper eyelids in a non-surgical manner.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a kit for converting a set of regular eyeglasses into a device that can be worn by the wearer without any assistance to generate a crease in the upper eyelids in a non-surgical manner.